


i don't want to miss a thing

by animeangelriku



Series: Klaine Valentine's Challenge 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Klaine Valentines, Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animeangelriku/pseuds/animeangelriku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song: I Don't Want To Miss A Thing (Aerosmith)</p><p>Day 12, or, the one where Kurt wakes up to take care of their daughter and Blaine falls more in love with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't want to miss a thing

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I’m wondering what you’re dreaming,  
Wondering if it’s me you’re seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we’re together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

Blaine wakes up to two different noises: Kurt’s snoring beside him, and their baby girl’s crying through the baby monitor on the nightstand. It’s his turn to check on Tracy, so he’s both pleased and surprised when Kurt suddenly wakes up, touches his shoulder, and mumbles, “I got it, I got it.”

“Are you sure?” Blaine asks, his eyes still closed. He feels Kurt rub his arm and kiss his cheek.

“Yeah, I got it,” Kurt repeats. “Don’t worry.”

Blaine hears his husband’s footsteps thud across the carpet of their room and into the hallway. He tries to go back to sleep, but then he’s hearing Kurt’s voice through the baby monitor say, “Aw, c’mere, baby girl, c’mere, it’s okay.” He smiles when Tracy’s cries slowly come to a stop, though he doesn’t know if Kurt is feeding her or changing her or simply soothing her back to sleep. 

“There we go,” Kurt says. “Oh, someone was hungry, huh? Don’t you worry now, your Papa made you plenty of bottles, so you can drink to your heart’s content.” There’s a pause, and then Kurt speaks again. “That didn’t really sound right, did it?”

Blaine laughs and wonders if Kurt realizes he can hear everything he’s telling their little princess. 

“Atta girl,” he says, and Blaine’s heart pounds inside his chest and melts at the same time. He remembers how reluctant Kurt was to being a father at first, how nervous he was when he held Tracy for the first time, and the incredible bliss that showed up on his face when she reached up to touch his face. Now Blaine’s smile widens into a grin. Kurt is a wonderful father to Tracy, and he’s so in love with both his husband and their daughter that it’s difficult for him to think he’s not living in a dream. 

“Now, Tracey, can you say Daddy?” Kurt’s question sounds a little cracked through the baby monitor. “Maybe Dada? Dada. Da-da.” Blaine stifles a giggle at the gurgling sounds coming from Tracey. He and Kurt have been trying to be her first word (he’s Papa, Kurt is… Dada, apparently), and Blaine almost wants Tracey to say Dada now. 

“No? Well, that’s okay, princess,” Kurt tells her, “it’ll be another time,” and then he’s making kissing noises and Tracey’s laughing and Blaine feels like his teeth will rot from all the adorableness combined in his family. 

When Kurt finally puts Tracey back to sleep and goes back to bed, Blaine wraps his arms around him and pulls them close together. He kisses Kurt’s eyes, listening to his husband slowly breathe in and breathe out. 

“I love you so much,” he whispers. 

“I love you, too,” Kurt whispers back. “And next time’s your turn.”

Blaine laughs and pulls Kurt closer. If he can keep this—his husband, his daughter, the tiny little apartment they live in and that they desperately need to move from—every next time can be his turn.


End file.
